Disney XD All-Stars Double Dash
Disney XD All-Stars Double Dash is the sequel to Disney XD All-Stars Racing that is exclusive to the Nintendo Switch. It stars characters from the same Disney XD shows, but with newcomers and in a Double Dash fashion. Gameplay *It plays in a similar fashion to Mario Kart: Double Dash. Over the same four cups appear, along with four more. This game introduces characters from Accidentally Adventures, Rumor Has It, Jeff and Taylor, Annie The Smart Female Genius, Livin' The Life With The Stereotypes, and Zachary and The Vamp. It also introduces Julie's husband Benjamin and children Lola and Timothy. Characters One asterisk=Unlockable Penn Zero: Part Time Hero *Penn *Sashi *Boone *Rippen Star vs. The Forces of Evil *Star *Marco *Brittney Wong *Ludo Wander Over Yonder *Wander *Lord Hater *Sylvia *Lord Dominator Gravity Falls *Dipper *Mabel *Wendy *Pacifica Phineas & Ferb *Phineas *Ferb *Agent P *Dr. Doofenshmirtz The 7D *Doc *Grumpy *Dopey *Hildy Gloom *Bashful *Sneezy *Happy *Sleepy Fish Hooks *Milo *Bea *Oscar *Shellsea Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja *Randy *Howard *Hannibal McFist *Viceroy Kick Buttowski *Kick Buttowski *Brad Buttowski *Jackie Wackerman *Kendall Perkins Motorcity *Mike Chilton *Julie Kane *Chuck Ryan *Dutch Gordy *Texas Yang *Benjamin Kane *Lola Kane *Timothy Kane Tron: Uprising *Beck *Tron *Zed *Mara Pickle & Peanut *Pickle *Peanut Milo Murphy's Law *Milo Murphy *Sara Murphy *Melissa Chase *Zack Underwood Future-Worm! *Danny Douglas *Future Worm Accidentally Adventures #Amy Flowers #Kiwi Adair #Fiona Von Steig #Mitchie O'Hara #Jenelle Renwick #Denise Harvester #Miranda MacDonald #Clarissa Hudson From Rumor Has It #Audrey Jones #Carmen Angelo #Mailee Rogers #Elena Santiago #Ginger Andrews #Sandy Martin #Billie Norman #Brenda Anderson From Jeff and Taylor #Jeff Jefferson #Taylor Tanner #Cindy Jefferson #Maria Jefferson From Annie The Smart Female Genius #Annie Roberts #Ellie Cook #Martha Lambert #Gwen Lamar #Johnathan Percival #Bulk Walker From Livin' The Life With The Stereotypes #Sophia Winterford #Lolita Diamond #Amethyst Giger #Charleigh Greene #Madeline Voorhees #Betty Hawkins #Lorry Coutts #Mackenzie Lloyd #Ralph Hart #Cole Winston From Zachary and The Vamp #Zachary Pingrey #Eric Bernstein #Octavia Radcliffe #Olivia Radcliffe #Arthur Brown #Penelope Johanssen #Jasmine Crocker #Candra Quint Items *Crazy Engine - Gives you a boost. *Pirate Cannon - Fires cannonballs! *Bowling Ball - Literally flips the driver! *Homing Rocket - Acts like the Blue Shell from Mario Kart. *Missile - Targets an opponent. *Banana Peel - Slips the driver out of control. *Shield - Prevents you from getting hit from a projectile. *Wasp Nest - Same as in DreamWorks Super Star Kartz. Tracks Zero Cup #Middleburg Circuit #Allington Beach #Norrisville Park #Dry Dry Galaxy Phineas Cup #Jollywood Bridge #Mellowbrook Circuit #Pinewood Cruiser #Motorcity Stadium Mystery Cup #Sherbet Falls #Jollywood City #Danville Circuit #Echo Creek Mountain XD Cup #Tron Colosseum #Summerville Jungle #Count Radcliffe's Castle #XD Road Battle Courses *Danville Mall *Odyssey Theater (Penn Zero: Part Time Hero) *Gideon's Tent of Telepathy *McFist Industries *Echo Creek Middle School (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) *Lord Hater's Prison Planet *Allington Arena *Pinewood State Prison Category:Racing Games Category:Disney Category:Disney Games Category:Sequels Category:Nintento Switch